Poison Ivy
by Pretty When You're Faithful
Summary: It's about the book One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, (great book, btw) and is written from Big Nurses POV, with a twist. Read it and see. r/r please. :)


{a/n- This is about the book One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest, from Big nurse's POV. I don't own anything affiliated with the book, etc. please r/r.)  
  
   Haha. That's all I can honestly say about life around here. Every day the same thing, but y'all know that order makes the world go round. Everything must be tidied, controlled, pop a pill- go to hell. It's great though, until a disease comes. Weed it out and use the bug spray. Mass genocide. Get there through its roots.  
  
     
  
   By disease, I mean Mr. McMurphy, of course. I've got my eye on him, and he knows it too. He's got some kinda mission- I can tell these things- dead set on getting what he wants. I can relate. He wants control, in a different way than me. Not the good type of control, however. Good typa control be everything silent, no laughter, screaming, pissing on the walls, moans, drools, f*cks, you know? Dead silent. Clean, crisp, and most importantly, sterile. Only my laughter allowed. I guess it's hard not to laugh in here, it's just so damn hilarious, but it takes willpower, restraint, only thing's gotten me so far. Head Nurse. Big Nurse. This mean I'm better than them all, the best, and only the best black boys can work for me. It seems the chief seemsa understand me well, even if he says nothing at all.  
  
  
  
   Worst is when the patients don't respect you, don't call me by my title. They seem to think it's amusing to call me "Jackie." I don't understand that, but dealing with the crazies you get used to it. I can hear em sometimes. Mockin' me, you know? They think I'm the one hurting them. I'm HELPING them. Don't want to take the pills, shove em down the throat and vomit til you covered in it and still dry heaving. VASELINE!!!!!!!! Take em from behind, by surprise- crazy ole loons nevah knew what was comin' at them, make em even crazier. I can tell these things; it's what a nurse does.  
  
  
  
   It's funny, like I said, but unfortunately I believe Mr. McMurphy may be winning, seizing the prey, clamping down on the power, and it's working. DRAIN MAH POWER, EACH acute taken over. He's a drifter, that McMurphy, only hera make mah life a living hell. Torture me you know. Maybe the only one who gets to me. Gets to me good too. Irritating. Like a poison. Poison Ivy. Needs to be exterminated, immediately. Immediately, before SPREADS MORE AN MORE UPROAR TIL FINALLY SOME CATACLYSMIC FORCE CAUSES IT TO crack. ANARCHY AN RULING TOPPLES OVA IN AN INSTANT. He's the only one, you know. All the othas, takes bets who's gonna getta me first, but they too scared. Nevah even try, the sissies. But McMurphy, he's only testing now, later, he's gonna SPRING.  
  
  
  
   Hell, every day I gotta check. Many many times, checking, watching, making sure that everything is perfect. Perfection is certainly attainable, especially in carnivals like this. Checking, watching, complete. Complete you will be pure. Pure you will be the aid of God. Three times Acutes, three, breakfast, lunch, dinner, in mah striped- wait just a minute- hold on just a minute now! Where is mah uniform! Excuse me someone has stolen mah uniform. Holy sh*t! It's gone out with the wind here they come a callin' me say, "Jackie, Jackie, calm down sweetie. Stop crying, it'll all be okay,'" and every time I fall for that trick. Damn patients in costumes tryin a make me believe I'm not the HEAD nurse. Well, I won't stand for it.  
  
  
  
"Don't get hysterical Jackie, calm down, here's your medicine and a glass of water."  
  
       
  
"MY NAME ISN'T JACKIE GOD DAMMIT!!!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME? My head, my head...the chief... mi cabeza..."  
  
  
  
Headdropsfallasleep. Last conscious thought is, "Get back at 'em when it's time to hand out medicines tomorrow."  
  
  
  
{a/n- mwahahahaha…. This was written for school. Get it?! the nurse is actually a patient in the tweeker pad. Bwahaha. Lol I suck. Anyway the girl Jackie is mine, and based on a girl in my English class. ( thanks for reading and please r&r.) 


End file.
